hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
A Death at the Mulberry Inn
Event Return to the Mulberry Inn? 1) Enter the inn. :You find Father Galfri at his usual place next to the fire. As you seat yourself opposite him you notice he looks distinctly calm, despite the foretelling of his death tonight. :You watch Borden, Rowena and Grindan roaming about the tavern. :"Find and eliminate the assassin before they eliminate me. However, I cannot be responsible for what may happen if you accuse one of my Silencers wrongly." :"Find the liar and you will find the assassin." :Galfri said that the assassin will always lie regardless of their personality. Clue count +1 :The red candle upon the fireplace burns tall. :The Mulberry Inn is curiously quiet tonight. :A) Review clues. ::You open your journal. ::1) Review what Galfri said. ::2) Review what Borden said. ::3) Review what Rowena said. ::4) Review what Grindan said. ::5) Do something else. :B) Talk to Father Galfri about details. ::"I'd advise you not to waste your time - I have a very personal stake in your prompt success." ::1) Hear the death threat again. :::"When the red candle's flame burns out, :::on his last evening at the Mulberry Inn, :::the false priest will have his sins appeased." ::2) Ask about how to gather information. :::"They are thieves at the end of it all. Gold is what they want. If that fails, I find that fools often spill their secrets with their drink." ::3) Offer to stand guard beside him all night. :::"They will merely kill me another day. No, this must end tonight." ::4) Ask about Wrist Daggers (Available once you get the clue from Rowena) :::"It's not uncommon for Silencers to wear wrist daggers. Only Borden doesn't have one, I believe. He says that it's not honourable. Can you imagine that? Honour amongst thieves!" ::5) Finish asking questions. :C) Approach Borden. ::Borden looks surprised that you're talking to him. ::1) Bribe Borden with 10 gold for information. :::(insert text here) ::2) Bribe Borden with 20 gold for information. :::(insert text here) ::3) Drink with Borden to gain information. :::Borden looks happy that you offered. "I'll have a mulberry wine then, if you're offering." :::Precision Gambit (1 small moving Huge Success) :::Huge Success ::::* Drunken Borden pulls you close and whispers fearfully, "Don't let her hear this, but, the redhead is ruthless. She infiltrated the 3rd Legion as an Empire for 6 moons - and killed her Commander in cold blood." ::::** Borden drunkenly said that Rowena was in the 3rd Legion of the Empire, and killed her Captain. Clue count +1 ::::* Drunken Borden pulls you close. "I'm sure Grey Eyes mentioned something about a red candle the other night," he whispers, nervously. ::::** Borden drunkenly said that Grindan was talking about a red candle. Clue count +1 :::Failure ::::(insert text here) ::4) Accuse Borden. :::If Borden is the assassin: ::::(insert text here) :::If Borden is not the assassin: ::::You draw your weapon and point it carefully at him. His eyes go wide with shock. "No, you have the wrong man!" ::::[With horrific dramatic timing, you turn to see the real assassin, Rowena, appear behind Father Galfri to slice his throat from ear to ear. ::::She holds the ex-priest by the collar and mouths into his ear, "the Empire sends their sympathies," before letting him fall onto the table, spilling red blood and wine.] ::::For accusing the wrong suspect, Father Galfri is dead. ::::The player fails to win the Gold token. ::::Rowena grins and you draw your weapon. ::::The Dealer draws a Silencer of Greed and 2 more Greed Monster Cards. ::::The player enters Combat. ::::"When the red candle's flame burns out, ::::on his last evening at the Mulberry Inn, ::::the false priest will have his sins appeased." ::::Encounter ends. ::5) Do something else. :::(insert text here) :D) Approach Rowena. ::Rowena continues to sharpen her blades, not even looking up at you. ::1) Bribe Rowena with 10 gold for information. ::"They wear a hidden wrist dagger" ::2) Bribe Rowena with 20 gold for information. :::"You're looking for the one with gray eyes". Rowena said the assassin is Grindan. Clue Count +1 ::3) Drink with Rowena to gain information. :::"I do not drink - it dulls the senses." ::4) Accuse Rowena. :::(insert text here) ::5) Do something else. :::(insert text here) :E) Approach Grindan. ::"Yes, I heard about the assassination threat from my own channels." Grindan adjusts his hat. "I'm very well respected in this guild, you know." ::1) Bribe Grindan with 10 gold for information. :::"I saw Borden looking very suspicious the other night. He must be the culprit!". Grindan thinks that the assassin is Borden. 'Clue Count +1' ::2) Bribe Grindan with 20 gold for information. :::(insert text here) ::3) Drink with Grindan to gain information. :::Grindan takes the offer of a drink without hesitation. :::Precision Gambit (1 large moving Huge Success) :::Huge Success ::::* "I mean, Borden is old, real old. He's been here before I was born I'm sure. He's probably trying to off the boss because he needs a change of pace. I would!" ::::** Whilst drunk, Grindan said that he thinks the assassin is Borden. Clue count +1 ::::* "Borden murdered his wife you know! Sold her to the desert nomads!". '' ::::** '''Grindan drunkely said that Borden murdered his wife. Clue count +1' :::Failure ::::(insert text here) ::4) Accuse Grindan. :::* You draw your weapon and point it carefully at him. "To Hell with you" he hisses. :::** You have uncovered the assassin! 'Combat begins :::''Correct but not all clues gathered :::As the violence subsides, you realise that Father Galfri is standing next to you, eyeing Grindan's body glibly. "Such a shame" :::"I thank you for your services." ''He places a heavy bag of gold in your hand, then returns to his seat by the fireplace. ::5) Do something else. :::(insert text here) 2) Keep exploring. :'Encounter ends. Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Hierophant